The One Like Me
by DarkTeen
Summary: Well the story is better than I could put in a summary so You'll just have to go and read it. RobxRav, Cyx?, StarxAqua, & BBx? pairings are included. If I tried to summarize the story it would be giving it away and I don't like to do that. so just go R&R!
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, but I do own certain made up characters**

Well this is my second titans FF and I know many of you wanted me to update on my other story but I had a great idea for a new one. I promise I will update that one soon as well. This is a very different type of story so I hope you all like it. Pairings in this story include: Rob**x**Rav, Cy**x**??, Star**x**Aqua, BB**x**??

Ages-

_Cyborg: 20 _

_Michelle: 19_

_Robin: 19 _

_Raven: 18 _

_Starfire: 18 _

BeastBoy: 17 

_Camellia: 17_

I hope all of you like this one I know it is a big twist on teen titans but I think you will like it anyway. Enjoy!

**The One Like Me**

**CHAPTER 1**

In the tall T-shaped tower that over looked the Bay of Jump City, was a young green changeling. He was different, as were all of the other titans. There was Robin, a teenage wonder boy whose specialty was martial arts. There was the half-alien girl Starfire, whose powers included eye beams, star-bolts and numerous attacks that were deadly. There was also the half-mechanical male, Cyborg, tough yet gentle, kind yet ready to tear you limb from limb. There was also Raven, the demon girl with sorceress like powers. But there was something else that differed Beastboy form the others... he was looking for someone who could accept him for who he was. Someone like Terra, a friend who betrayed them all and who froze herself in molten magma to save them all.

It was mid-December in Jump City. The city was quiet as it usually was now that Slade was gone. The snow had been falling all day and rather hard in fact, but now that it was later in the day it had slowed down a little. It still fell hard but it fell a little less now.

The young green changeling sat atop of the roof of the T-tower. His shaggy green mop was soon covered with a blanket of soft white snow. He wore a black fleece sweatshirt and a pair of jeans to keep himself from freezing into a 'beast-sickle' as Starfire had said. He had lately been rather lonely since Terra betrayed him. He sighed deeply and leaned on the ledge of the tower, which was covered with snow.

Cyborg and Michelle, Cyborg's girlfriend were sitting on the couch watching an action holiday movie. Starfire was in the kitchen baking cookies and her own holiday meals form her home planet. While Aqualad sat on the countertop watching her as she baked. Robin and Raven sat on the couch, opposite of Cyborg and Michelle, reading their early gifts they gave each other. Robin lay on the couch while Raven laid next to him resting her head on his shoulder. All of them wore warm sweatshirts that they had received form Starfire the year before, since it had gotten so cold this winter.

He gazed down at the ground below him, and he saw a being stumbling below near the door, falling into the snow time after time. The person looked like they were hurt and couldn't walk or like they were limping. He watched amazed anyone was out at this time, in the cold and by themselves. He watched a little longer only to witness the figure seem to pass out. Beastboy stared briefly in shock. Before he rushed to the door of the roof and downstairs. He passed the others on his way through the living room.

"Come here. Quick!" he called to them

Cyborg and Robin jumped up quickly and followed Beastboy. Raven, Michelle, Starfire and Aqua lad stood in the entranceway watching as Beastboy ran out into the cold snow. Beastboy looked at the body that happened to be young girl about sixteen or seventeen. She had long, frizzy brown hair that covered much of her face at the moment. But the little bit of her face that was exposed showed her pale features. Beastboy carefully scooped her up in his arms.

"Beastboy, what happened?" Robin asked as he stepped aside, letting Beastboy bring the girl in.

He closed the door behind him then followed, as did the others in to the living room. As they all hovered over the strange girl and Beastboy. He set her on the couch then stepped back a little, unsure of what to do. The young girl looked way different from any other person in Jump City so they figured she wasn't from town. She wore a white flower behind her ear, along with a blue scarf draped around her neck. She also wore a golden yellow long sleeved shirt with a red t-shirt over top of it, and her light blue jeans had ripped holes in them, which seemed to match the tears on her shirt. They looked like and animal attacked her or someone had taken a weapon to her.

"I don't know what happened." He answered finally. "I was on the roof and I just saw her faint after she stumbled up to the door."

The others looked at him then down at the girl. Robin noticed something rather shiny that peeked out from under her scarf. He furrowed his eyebrows then gently pushed the scarf up to reveal a pair of dog tags. Robin bent over looking at them closely.

"What is it?" Beastboy asked curiously as he looked at Robin then back to the girl.

"Camellia. Must be her name or something." Robin said as he stood up straight and looked around. "Raven, could you get a few blankets and Star can you get a pillow for her? I think we should just let her stay here for now and we can talk to her tomorrow. After all it is pretty late."

Robin of course took charge and headed to the kitchen after he made his directions clear. Raven and Starfire headed up stairs to retrieve what Robin had asked for and were soon back down in the living room. Beastboy sat on the couch next to her. He looked at her, studying her facial features. There was something about her that seemed so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was the end for this chapter so I hope you all liked it. I know I didn't give you much about the story but It will get better so please review and I will update soon.


	2. secrects not revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, but I do own my own characters including Camellia**

Well I know you all wanted me to update so I got started on this chapter right away. But I'm sorry it took so long... I usually try to update within the week but I didn't quite get to it. I am a little disappointed with the number of reviews... but I blame myself for that. I didn't give you a very good first chapter but this one is much better. Hope you all like this one it will have much more going on this time. So Enjoy!

**The One Like Me**

**CHAPTER 2**

Beastboy basically stayed downstairs and slept on the floor all night just to make sure Camellia was okay all night.

"Help me... help me. Help!" Camellia said in her sleep. She realized she had been shouting and accidentally shape shifted.

Beastboy happened to hear her only slightly. He sat up to see if she was awake or still asleep. When he sat up and looked at the couch she wasn't there. Instead a little puppy was. BeastBoy's eyes went wide as he jumped up looking around the room. He blinked a few times then closed his eyes rubbing them in disbelief. And as he opened them Camellia was sitting back on the couch wide-awake. He looked at her then rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Are you okay?" she asked him in her soft quite voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Were you there like two seconds ago?" he asked sitting on the couch next to her.

She smiled sheepishly then nodded, "yes, you saw me didn't you?" she looked up at him with a sheepish grin on her face almost like the one he usually had when he was up to something.

"No. Wait... you mean?" he looked at her wide-eyed again then stood up after she nodded. "Woah this is so cool! You are just like me!" his voice was ecstatic.

She laughed lightly then nodded. She too was a young changeling just like Beastboy. Beastboy had unfortunately woken up all of the other titans and made them come down to see what he was yelling about.

"Beastboy? What's going on down here?" Robin asked as they all cautiously entered the living room.

"Hey guys guess what! Camellia is..." he was cut-off by Camellia's hand being slapped against his face. She grinned at them nervously.

"I'm awake." She said shyly.

"That's nice. Now if you don't mind we're all going back to bed now. Night Beastboy." Cyborg said irritated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy looked at Camellia after they had all left the room and gone back up stairs. Camellia removed her hand from his face and pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat on the couch.

"Camellia, what was that all about?" Beastboy asked lying on the floor, leaning back on his elbows. Beastboy was completely puzzled by why she wouldn't let him tell the rest of the titans about her.

"I... I don't know," she began looking down and away from his gaze. "Wait! How do you know my name?" she looked at him wide-eyed, very shocked.

"Hehehe well actually Robin read it on your dog tags. Oh by the way I'm Beastboy." He added giving his award-winning grin and cocked his head to the side to calm her a little and make her feel welcome.

Camellia smiled at him, she grabbed her dog tags slowly and held then in her hand for a minute. She pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face and away from her eyes, then she leaned back on the couch and let go of her knees. She felt a sudden shock throughout her body as she leaned back. She closed her eyes knowing what it had been. She sat back so she wouldn't hurt it again. She smiled at Beastboy then sighed lightly knowing she would be very sore no matter what position she sat in.

"Beastboy, why am I here and how did I get here?" Camellia asked as she too cocked her head to the side and had a look of worry on her face.

"Uh... Well I saw you, from the roof, you were stumbling in the snow then you uh sorta kinda passed out." He looked at her before standing up and smiled. "Well, since its really late still, I think I'm gonna head up to bed." he looked at her waiting to approve.

He didn't want to leave her all alone but he was real tired and needed to sleep, especially since he hadn't been able to sleep in because Starfire said everyone needed to be up extra early the couple of days before Christmas. He yawned stretching his arms above his head.

"G'night," he said smiling as he turned to head up stairs.

"Beastboy wait." Camellia said sheepishly. He turned around to look at her.

"Thanks Beastboy, who knows what would've happened to me if you hadn't seen." She smiled and jumped up going to hug BBoy.

She also gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Promise you won't tell the others about me being a changeling, please." She pleaded to him.

"Okay. You have my word. But I want to know more in the morning. Will you be alright down here alone?" He smiled at her trying not to turn bright red.

He waited a few minutes until she nodded to him before turning around and heading up stairs. He wanted to stay up with her but at the same time he wanted his sleep. And then again he was sure she'd be there in the morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camellia sighed heading back to the couch in the living room. She sat down crossing her legs like Raven did when she meditated. Camellia just sat there for a moment contemplating why she had woken up... and why she had passed out. She knew everyone would want an explanation in the morning and Beastboy was really the only one she planned to tell. But she couldn't just blow the others off... after all they took her in when she needed help.

"What am I gonna do?" she whispered to herself before lying down to get some rest. She fell asleep almost instantly and began to dream.

--------------------------

.::Dream::.

"Camellia..."

"Yea...yes, sir?"

"Come here my dear."

Walks into chamber room. Smack Camellia falls to the floor, face beat red.

"Get up..."

"I...I can't."

"Get up!"

The dark figure kicks Camellia in the side. Camellia gasps for air after the impact on her side. She grabs her side in total pain.

"St...st... stop. Please, why must yo... you do this?" she stammers to her feet groping her side still in pain.

"Camellia my dear you know why. That is such a silly question my dear." The figure walks closer to her frail body. The figure's long bony fingers tap against her chin, before grabbing her face roughly.

.::End Dream::.

--------------------------

Camellia hears some foots steps coming down the stairs, which had awoken her. She gasped loudly before covering her own mouth to keep quiet.

"Camellia?" a voice calls from the dark.

The light in the kitchen is turned on only to illuminate the living and dining rooms as well.

"Camellia? Are you alright?" the voice came again.

Beastboy walks into the living room hovering over the back of the couch looking down at the young shape shifter.

"Beastboy? What are you doing up?" Camellia said quietly unclasping her hand from her mouth.

"I heard a few noises down here. Like screaming and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Yeah... sure I'm fine." She lied through her teeth giving him a big grin. "Actually I'm so rested up I'm not tired anymore."

Her eyes glimmered from the light in the kitchen as she continued to grin at him. Beastboy rolled his eyes at the cheesy grin she gave him, since he knew what it meant, and he sat down on next to her on the couch. He always used it, especially when he didn't want to tell the truth.

"Well that's one hell of a lie." He said leaning up against her leaning his head on her shoulder trying not to fall asleep.

"What?"

"That grin. I can tell you're lying. But I can't figure out what about or why." He flashed her a grin but not his normal one.

"Forget about it... it was just a stupid dream."

Beastboy once again rolled his eyes and lifted his head to look at her. He looked into her eyes seeing sorrow and exhaustion.


End file.
